1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for winding a magnetic tape, such as winding a magnetic tape of prescribed length form a source roll of a magnetic tape to a small tape winding body, rewinding a magnetic tape from a tape winding body to another tape winding body, winding a magnetic tape of large width for a source "roll", and winding a magnetic tape of large width to a plurality of tape winding bodies while slitting the tape.